


I don't wanna hurt, I wanna hide (I can't ever be someone else's remedy)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha Yang Jeongin | I.N, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Han Jisung | Han, Beta Kim Seungmin, Beta Seo Changbin, Bottom Kim Woojin, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Woojin-centric, M/M, Multi, Omega Kim Woojin, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Threats of Violence, Top Bang Chan, hints of poly relationships, hurt kim woojin, it's heavily centered around chanwoo, lots of flashbacks, other bands will appear, stray kids are overprotective of kim woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: he hates this so much.he tries to thrash around to escape the dark situation he was falling into. his hair was being fisted by whatever alpha was closest to him and wet tears were gathering in the corner of his eyes, reality soon sinking in that he won't be able to leave here unharmed.“stop moving stupid whore or else you'll suffer the consequences. we wouldn’t want that now, do we?”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Woojin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Woojin, Kim Seungmin/Kim Woojin, Kim Woojin/Everyone, Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Woojin/Seo Changbin, Kim Woojin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 22
Kudos: 99





	I don't wanna hurt, I wanna hide (I can't ever be someone else's remedy)

**Author's Note:**

> 3 whole weeks and a half since I last posted something on here and I apologize.
> 
> But I'm not sorry since I still love Kim Woojin with all of my heart ♡♡♡
> 
> this fic has heavy themes and it's not light-hearted fyi.
> 
> TW: there's rape ahead starting from “Well, well, look who we have here,” and it ends at “Stop moving stupid whore or else you'll suffer the consequences. We wouldn’t want that now do we?”
> 
> please read with caution and of course skip if you feel uncomfortable by it.

It was difficult enough, having to be the exclusive omega in the group since practically half of them were alphas.

Woojin didn't mind one bit but on some days he _felt_ so ashamed of being the only one going through heating cycles. They didn't have to experience what torture he feels from wet insides producing lots of slick to wanting a dick to the hilt for a knot to be _fully_ satisfied with a bulging stomach of nothing but cum.

He's fortunate enough that they respect him to know when not to cross boundaries and cause of the different natures for the nine of them. He was already frightened when his assigned gender was discovered before officially joining the company. Admittingly, he gets embarrassed to the point he leaves their dorms whenever it happens to him.

His heat comes off too strong and it was overwhelming as he _has_ to go through this alone but the bright side to all of this was the rest of Stray Kids didn't have a clue of what was going on.

That's right. You heard correctly. None of the eight members knew about Woojin's condition.

Maybe it should've been a _bigger_ deal to tell the people who you're going to be working with under contract yet he decided to hide it, wearing scent blockers and passed off as a beta to avoid any problems in the future.

They never did pay any close attention especially to the alone days he needs to do whatever it takes to overcome the pleasure his body was having. The long process of preparing and the urge to planting the seed to have a baby grow inside of him. The definition of a breeding omega.

He knew he shouldn't have kept it a dark secret and lie to them. However, he couldn't take the large risk of exposing himself publicly.

He has gone through a lot, recalling the memories of his training period at the previous company he was training under **SM** and shuddering with various flashbacks sprouting in his head due to his horrible past.

( _“Well, well, look who we have here,”_

_Woojin knits his eyebrows in confusion, pausing in the middle of his packing and lifting his head at the unfamiliar voice._

_“An unmated omega who is in heat.”_

_Who was this guy?_

_Taking a small cautious step back and gripping his bag to his chest out of fear, noticing it wasn't just one person entering inside the practice room._

_In total there were five of them, leaving him to fend on his own and his instincts were on high alert from the stronger scents spreading through the air, surrounding him as they were nearing._

_He keeps walking backward until he has nowhere else to go, his back completely hitting the wall behind him._

_“Little one, don't be afraid we won't hurt you,” the one in the middle (he must be the leader of their scary gang) reaching out to graze his cheeks with his thumbs._

_Woojin managed to avoid his touch and moves to the side but it didn't do much when a hand in the shadows removes the bag out of his grip. There goes his only defense for himself as another one roughly tugs on the waist of his pants, making him fall forward to the floor on his knees and he whimpers at the cruel contact._

_“Aw, don't cry, we're just barely starting baby,” comes the coo near his ears but awful dread builts in Woojin's stomach._

_It doesn't help with the abstruse glint in the alpha's dark eyes flaring into him._

_Wanting to scream out loud for help, he didn't want this. Though he didn't get a chance to, not when a hard cock was shoved into his mouth, preventing him to say anything further and clothes were slowly being removed from his point of view._

_God please, this wasn't happening to him._

_“Go on, suck me off bitch,”_

_All Woojin can do was freeze in position and ignores the guy's demand for a blowjob._

_Then more shock appears as he feels crude, dry fingers entering him abruptly, catching him off guard and bringing horrible pain to his lower regions at the harsh treatment he was receiving in his bottom end._

_Later letting out a painful gasp once it starts thrusting inside of him._

_He hates this so much._

_He tries to thrash around to escape the dark situation he was falling in. His hair was being fisted by whatever alpha was closest to him and wet tears were gathering in the corner of his eyes, reality soon sinking in that he won't be able to leave here unharmed._

_“Stop moving stupid whore or else you'll suffer the consequences. We wouldn’t want that now, do we?”_ )

“— yung, are you listening?”

Woojin was broken from his train of thoughts as a pair of hands settled on his hips, startling him but after recognizing the cologne of Hyunjin, he reclines in his embrace.

“Jinnie, what are you doing here, and why are you hugging me?”

The taller raven hugs him more and hooks his chin over his shoulders. “I can't be affectionate with my _favorite_ hyung?”

It brings a small smile to Woojin's face. “No, I didn't say that but I thought you were going to the studio with the others?” today their schedule was fairly easy, to record their parts for the song ‘ **District 9** ’ but something tells Woojin that wasn't the only reason Hyunjin was here.

“Is everything ok with you?”

Woojin meets Hyunjin's warm eyes and he pats the warm hands resting on his stomach. “ _Mhm_ , let's go on ahead so we don't keep them waiting,” expecting the younger dancer to release him but Hyunjin keeps there for a few more seconds, and finally lets go of him.

“Fine, but I _want_ to cuddle more later,” childishly he makes Woojin pinky promise with him and they leave the room to shuffle down the hallway where the studio wasn't too far in walking distance.

Hyunjin places his arm around Woojin's hips and pushes their cheeks together, sending him into a giggling fit from the tickling sensation of their skin touching each other.

But then they bump into someone on accident and their apology was on the tip of their tongues, ready as ever and Woojin felt the whole world stop when he catches the glimpse of the face that still haunted him after these past years.

“Woojin-ssi, is that you? Wow, it's been a while since we last saw each other.”

He reaches out for a handshake but Woojin flinches, backing himself to Hyunjin afraid.

“Hey, don't be like—”

“Kangdae! There you are!”

Footsteps.

Woojin grabs Hyunjin's shirt out of impulse.

His nightmares were slowly coming to life as he meets the remaining four in broad daylight who was also added to the list for his traumatic experience.

Beom-Seok, Jinkyu, Kyungho, and finally Sangjun.

The five alphas that _destroyed_ him of his innocence and _rob_ his virginity without consent. He couldn't believe his eyes, they were standing right here breathing in front of him.

“Man, where'd you go?” Jinkyu punches Kangdae on the arm. “We have been looking for you all over the place.”

Kangdae smirks and throws a knowing glance at the duo across from them. They trailed after the direction of his gaze, granting them access to Woojin who shielded away in Hyunjin's arms from their deviating stares once they discern the familiarity of his presence.

“Oh, what do you know, it's Woojin-ssi.”

“You're right. How are you doing cutie?”

They were invading his personal space but Hyunjin kept an equal amount of space between them by taking Woojin with him and his grip becomes tighter.

“How do you hyungs—”

“— _Jinnie_ , I w- want to leave, p- _please_ let's go,” the dark-haired male in his hold cries in a desperate whisper. He was trembling like a leaf and Hyunjin nods, guiding him to leave the group behind but someone grabs his shoulders stopping them.

“Where do you think you're going with him?”

Hyunjin senses the vile behind his words but chooses not to respond. Instead, he brushes the hand away and focuses on getting Woojin out of here.

“Hey, did you not—”

Sangjun was pushed back by Beom-Seok putting a hand over his chest.

“Hyung, why are you stopping me? We need to go after him.”

He didn't answer but the leader Kangdae does. “Don't worry dongsaeng, we will not let him escape,” his dark eyes were following the frame of Woojin disappearing with Hyunjin down the hall entering through the last door at the end. “I assure you this won't ever be the last time he has seen us.”

When they enter the studio they were bombarded with questions from their members.

“What took you guys so long?”

“Is umma doing ok? He doesn't look like he's doing fine.”

Hyunjin couldn't bother to talk, he was trying to settle Woojin in the armchair in the corner of the room but Chan quickly takes over the task, seeing his lover in such a state has him on edge.

“What the hell happened?”

“We bumped into - _ugh_ , there were some guys outside and they look—”

A turbulent _thud_ in the back was heard.

Everyone was alarmed by this, they turn around to see Woojin on the floor unconscious.

“Babe?!”

Chan has Woojin pulled in his lap, but Woojin wouldn't wake up even as he gently slaps him on the cheeks repeatedly.

“Is he not waking—”

“He's sub dropping.”

There's complexity in all of their expressions but the female staff member who was watching the whole scene finally spoke up. She continues moving forward with the conversation despite the confusion growing in the room by the new information being addressed.

“I'm by no means a professional in this kind of field but I _do_ know about an omega being distressed until their body will shut down and they _can_ put themselves in a temporary coma due to being anxious. I suggest you kids take him to the hospital, he needs an examination for his current condition and from the looks of it, it’s best to _go_ right away rather than staying here and waiting.”

They weren't listening to her anymore, one by one their minds were drifting off to somewhere else.

The only thing they could gather on was that Woojin is an omega.

He wasn't a beta but an omega.

**Author's Note:**

> will this continue?? 
> 
> I would say yes but for now, I'm marking it complete. do not think I'll abandon it, there's actually a lot that goes into this fic. I hope I'll update more but since I have other unfinished fics; I'm trying to complete those and have new updates for you lovelies who have been avid readers of my works :') if you're new, thank you for showing support by viewing this ~
> 
> you can find the archive of my fics here: https://listography.com/lotuspetals
> 
> twitter: @_lotuspetals for statuses/updates or send in prompts if you want a fic written by me ^^
> 
> show some love to kim woojin and support him, there are still antis who are sending hate towards him :c it makes me super sad because he didn't do anything wrong ; w ;
> 
> p.s. I might change my username but it's a definite no at this time :'D


End file.
